The Lee wilks Chronicles
by Lee wilks
Summary: this is based in the fablehaven universe, but it doesn't focus on the main characters of the fablehaven books.
1. Chapter 1 a dreams visit

**The lee Wilks chronicles**

**Chapter 1 **

**a dreams visit**

**Lee sat in a dark, dank basement. The only light he could make out from behind his blindfold was coming above him. He tried to pull his hands out from behind him, he couldn't, he discovered that his feet were bound as well. Lee felt a hand moving across his head, it reached his blindfold and with a quick tug it came free. Lee gasped, his eyes searched his body he found that he was covered in blood and sweat from head to toe, several gashes riddled his body as well. He heard a soft laugh come from the corner, his eyes searched the room for the source, he found it, all he could see was a shadow with glowing yellow eyes, no, it wasn't a shadow it was **_**the**_** shadow. The shadow stepped forward, Lee looked on the now illuminated face.**

"**Get away from me, NOW!" Lee shouted, then…. Lee woke up. **

**He found himself in a dingy hotel room, lee examined the alarm clock next to his head, and it read 5:02 AM. Lee got up and went into the bathroom, he then found himself coughing up blood into the sink, **_**As if these dreams were actually hurting me.**_** Lee thought. This was just one of many dreams that had been haunting Lee for the past 5 months, but they only started to cause injury starting the night before last. Lee looked at himself in the mirror he was about 17 years old with a thick build, light brown hair, and an incredibly pale complexion. Lee wiped his face down with a cloth, he stood up straight, CLANK! His left wing had hit the shower rod. "Dang it." he groaned. **

**His watch then started to beep with life, it read 5:10 AM.**

"**Time to go." Lee sighed.**

**Lee went back into the main area of the hotel room, he went over to the bed and withdrew from underneath it a large duffel **

**bag containing clothes, money, and armaments'. He then put on a long sleeved blue T-shirt. He zipped up his duffel and went to the door, he looked around for one last solemn moment, this was just one of hundreds that he had called home for a single night. He opened the door and walked down the hall towards the front desk. no one was there.**

"**Hello?" Lee called.**

**No one answered, lee looked behind the front desk, and found a door with a sign that said "management" on it. He walked into the room, and found a man lying on a cot. Next to an exceedingly large pile of papers sat a bell, lee rang the bell and the man on the cot jumped up and asked in a groggy voice "Can I help you?".**

"**Yes, I just wanted to check out." Lee answered.**

"**Sure, sure, just hold your horses, alright?" the man got a bath robe on, and started to fumble with the cash register. Lee then paid and exited. He felt the crisp air on his face it felt so good to be out in the open air, lee tilted his head, he heard something in the distance, **_**time to go**_** he thought. He started running, faster, faster, then he unfurled his wings, and he was in the air. Free, free from all that lurked in the dark, well , at least all the things most people would know of, but this was not a night that most people would know of. Lee heard a loud bang come from behind a garbage can. He landed on a building, Lee watched the sight unfold: it was a man pointing a gun at another man, Lee knew what this was and didn't like it. The man started shouting to give him the others wallet, Lee glided down to where this was happening. The two men looked at him, the mugger started to tremble, his eyes turned black, he let go the man and started to step towards Lee, his movement was stopped by a large crack coming from himself. Then next thing hair started shooting from the mans body, he keeled over, his face started to change into more of muzzle, he had become a werewolf.**

"**Please, if you value your life, leave in peace." Lee shouted to the wolf.**

**If it charged at Lee he would have to defend himself. It made a quick thrust at him with its right arm. Lee evaded the attack just barely.**

"**If this is how it's going to be done, than fine!" Lee said.**

**Lee's body went numb, magic coursed through him, he then used his hands to channel the energy. It came out as purple and blue fire. The beast received most of the impact of the magic, it felt pain overwhelming it, and it collapsed on the ground. Lee knelt by its side.**

"**I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry, I warned you." lee said with sorrow brimming on his lower eyelids.**

" **I can take you to a place that's safe, would you like that?" lee asked.**

**It moaned in agreement, pain nearly destroying it's voice.**

"**But you must behave, understand?"**

**Lee scooped the beast up in his arms, and started to fly… he flew to a special place. He had visited this place time and time again, it was a haven for beings not of the norm. He placed the man inside the walls of this haven, trusting the man had learned that these powers come with an enforcer. Lee was the enforcer, he was near one of a kind, with his wings and his magic, people used to do this to they're children back in the middle ages, they used to call them farce angels, Lee preferred artificial angels, they used to take a pair of wings from a certain bat that shed it's wings, and when you pressed them to anything biological they would take hold and grow to scale with the body. He was lucky, most of them didn't survive the process, but he was from a strong family.**

**************** **

**Lee stood at the edge of a tall building. It looked pretty old, made from brick and wood rather than metal and concrete. It reminded him a lot of himself, using out dated means, but still not meeting his end. He raised his head to see the sun brimming on the horizon, **_**Time to look normal.**_** He thought. It was nice that only magical beings could see his true self, but every once in a while a head would turn, they usually just shake it off and dismiss it as their eyes being tricked. He spiked his hair, making sure to look as normal as possible. Another day in the world had come, busses had just started to move, taxis started moving customers from point A to point B. simple lives; no idea what went on other than in their own little world. Lee had a new day, mostly he just hung out at cafés that accept his kind, but today he had an errand in town, a contact needed assistance.**

**********************

"**So, what do you need, Clement? There must be a dang good reason you dragged me down to the bowels of the city." Lee said**

"**Oh yeah, I got a reason, and I told you don't call me Clement; my street name is John." John the contact said.**

**Lee looked at him, amused. **

"**Well we aren't on the street now are we?"**

"**I suppose, now I'll just skip the argument and just show you the problem." 'John' said.**

**He pulled back a vale revealing two incredibly large arachnid like beings, with giant scissor like jaws, no eyes, eight to ten legs, and a camouflage coloring to them.**

"**Oh come on man, you know that I don't do bugs, besides what's the mater with them? They look healthy enough." Lee said.**

"**Yeah count how many there are." john said.**

"**Two." Lee answered.**

"**There used to be three." John replied.**

**Lee stood on his toes, surveying the interior of the cage, seeing shrapnel of the third on the ground.**

"**oh, yep, I can see that, so what do you want me to do?" Lee asked.**

"**I want you to get in there and put them in different cages." john replied.**

" **Alright, sounds easy enough." Lee said sarcastically.**

**Lee used a skeleton key to unlock a large steel door, it had rusted hinges, and squeaked loud enough to make the two arachnids turn there eyeless heads.**

**Lee stepped forward slowly, trying to evade the bug shrapnel on the floor.**

"**Easy little bug, nice bug." He soothed.**

**It made a giant hissing sound, Lee turned back to the pane of glass separating him and John.**

"**I'd like to come out now." Lee squeaked.**

**No reply came.**

"**Fantastic." Lee said.**

**Lee crept behind won and with a powerful leap he was on top of one's back. It reared up, bucking back and forth. He screamed, out of excitement and surprise. He pushed its face down into the ground hard enough to knock it out. He now dragged the incapacitated bug into another cage; it was lighter than it looked.**

"**Pay up." he said.**

"**Alright, but I think that was too easy, I think you should earn it." John whined.**

**Lee looked at John so angrily it took all his might not slap him upside the head.**

"**Dude, I had to jump on the back of giant bug, and you think that's easy, I'd like to see you try that." Lee exclaimed.**

"**Noted, Dizzy can you bring my wallet?" John called.**

"**Sure" A young women said from behind a book shelf.**

**She gave John the wallet, John reached in and pulled out several twenty dollar bills.**

**Lee snapped them from John's hands, saying "thank you."**

**************************

_**Note to self: never do business with bugs again, **_**Lee thought to himself.**

**Lee walked down the sidewalk to his favorite café; it was one of the cafés that accepted his kind. He stepped through the door, the café was made probably in the late 80's, with dark wood for the walls, a large pane of glass in front for a window, and tile and carpeting for the floor. **

**Lee immediately noticing the new crowd that filled the room: there couldn't have been more than 15 people in the building, excluding the man behind the counter. The group mainly consisted of abnormals; five goblins, three satyrs, a man that looked like he was made of solid gold, and several other types of odd creatures. One man sitting at the counter turned around to look at him, the odd thing about him was the fact that there was a plunger on the top of his head. Lee walked over to the man behind the counter, Lee and he were good friends, his name was Danny.**

"**Danny boy, how's it going?" Lee asked.**

"**It's going good I guess." Danny answered.**

**Lee leaned on the counter.**

"**Dude, what's up with the guy with the plunger on his head?" Lee asked baffled.**

**Danny looked at him surprised.**

"**Oh, I thought you knew." Danny said**

**Lee looked at him even more baffled.**

"**Knew what?"**

"**He's new to the whole fairies being real concept," he said**

**The man looked over at them, then gazed meaningfully into his drink as **

**If it knew his pain unlike any other person on earth.**

"**The guy came in here screaming about fairies being real, and you know how I like to keep 'the secret world' secret, so I put my most powerful relic on him." Danny explained.**

"**A magical plunger, that's the best you've got? Holy crap man, you've got a weak arsenal." Lee exclaimed.**

**Danny looked at him angrily.**

"**This magical plunger can stop a person from talking, completely shuts down their higher brain functions, not even a peep." Danny went on. **

**Lee looked at him mystified.**

"**You mean you found it? I thought it was only a legend." Lee looked at the plunger, Fingers inching towards it.**

"**And the best part is only the person that put it on can take it off." Danny said.**

"**Where did you find it?" Lee asked bewildered.**

"**I paid twenty bucks for it on eBay; the title of it was 'amazing **

**Plunger of silence'"**

**Lee laughed at the title, it wasn't every day he saw a powerful relic **

"**So, anyways, can I get you anything?" Danny asked Lee with a smile.**

**Lee looked a little surprised from the sudden change in topic. **

"**Um, sure how about a cup of coffee?" Lee requested.**

**Danny looked at Lee confused.**

"**Coffee? I thought you didn't drink coffee." Danny said.**

"**I had a bad night with a werewolf." Lee said blankly.**

"**Oh you need a cup of my special java." Danny suggested.**

"**Alright" **

**Danny turned around, pulled out a pot, walked over to a fridge, **

**Withdrew a carton of milk and eggs.**

**Lee looked at the items confused.**

**Danny placed the pot on the burners cracked two eggs in to it, added some milk then took a bag of coffee grounds from behind the counter, **

**and started to add them straight to the egg/milk mixture. It was a small bag but for some reason it kept on coming out, must have been bigger on the inside. Finally the grounds came to an end, the java sauce came to a boil and Danny served it to Lee. Once in a mug it actually looked quite refreshing, it wasn't lumpy or green or anything.**

**Lee sniffed it, he let out a sigh of comfort, it smelled like an amazing cup of coffee, he took a sip of the "special java" it tasted amazing it burst with strong, bitter, sweetness. **

"**Mmmm, this is really good." Lee said, this was probably the first cup of coffee he would actually enjoy, and most likely the last. **

"**Well, I gotta get going, see ya Danny." Lee said.**

**He walked towards the door turning back for one last word.**

"**Live forever guys!" Lee told the crowd.**

**The crowd shouted a loud "Hooh-rah" in response.**

**He exited the café with a smile on his face, he always did.**


	2. Chapter 2 an odd request

_**chapter 2 **_

_**An Odd Request**_

_**Lee walked down a cement sidewalk, just a yard after he passed a pay phone it rang, it seemed like no one was going to answer it, oh well, why not? **_**Lee thought. Lee picked up the phone, saying "Hello?". **

**A voice immediately answered "Lee we need you to get over here now."**

**Lee knew who the voice was, it was his boss when there weren't any jobs available.**

"**I'll be there in five minutes" Lee said. **

*****************

"**alright, what's up?" Lee asked the man standing in front of him, he was tall about 6' 3" with broad shoulders, a square jaw and horn rim glasses.**

"**we have a special job for you," the man said, "one only you can do, it's a protection job." the man explained.**

"**Alright, I haven't done a protection job in a while, but I suppose it works for me, where are they?" Lee asked.**

"**she'll be out here in a few seconds." the man said.**

**Lee stood impatiently in the room, his foot ticked in synchronization with the clock.**

"**ah, come on Gabriel, where is she?" Lee asked angrily.**

"**she should be out of been out here minutes ago." Gabriel said. **

**Lee fiddled with his wings, they were all dusty from the doors, which were clearly not built for him.**

"**anyways Gabe, what do I owe you? And don't bring up that time in Brazil, seriously man how was I supposed to know that goat was evil?" **

"**well you could have-" Lee cut him off.**

"**dude the question was rhetorical." Lee said. Just then a girl walked in. She looked a little taller than 5', she had golden hair with black highlights, her eyes looked like they were made from blue crystals, her skin was even paler than Lee's, and she looked around 14 or 15.**

"**Lee meet Anuganunnn; you can call her Sarah" said Gabriel, "it's spelled with three N's. This is the girl you're going to be protecting."**

"**Hi" is all "Sarah" could manage.**

**Lee walked over to greet her, he may have been a skilled weapon in combat but towards all lady's he was a polite gentleman. **

"**Hello, my name is Lee Wilks, my friend Gabe has told me about you, and apparently I am assigned to protect you." Lee explained**

"**I'm Sarah, nice to meet you " Sarah said.**

**Gabriel looked around the room, "well I think my business here is done, Lee you can take care of her?" Gabe asked.**

"**I'm good, how about you?" he asked Sarah.**

"**I'm fine." Sarah answered.**

**Lee rubbed his hands together, "well, lets get a move on."**

********************

"**so tell me a little about yourself." Lee said. **

**They were at a small diner, Lee had ordered a small basket of fries and a burger, Sarah ordered piece of deep fried cod and fries which she had barely touched.**

"**well I was born in a orphanage, and grew up there until about five years ago, when this group of people who understood what I was inducted me into their 'family', they taught me to control my power and harness it whenever I needed it, so how about you, what was your past like?" Sarah asked. **

**Lee looked down into his fries, wondering whether he could muster the strength to tell the story of his past.**

"**Listen Sarah there are couple things that you don't want to ask me, I won't do anything to you, but these things bring up very bad memories, so please don't." Lee explained, "but I can tell you about myself, obviously you noticed my wings, um what else, of yeah I can…….feel the **

**future" Sarah cocked her head at this, "what do you mean?"**

"**Well you know how when you have butterflies in your stomach or you just have a bad feeling about something, it's like a much more intensified version of that."**

"**I get it" Sarah said. **

"**I can also harness magical energy and transform it into weapon form." Lee explained. **

"**Hmm, sounds very interesting." Sarah said.**

"**Well, the sun is getting pretty low, we best get moving." Lee declared.**

**It was true; the sun was almost all the way below the horizon, Lee got up, headed over to the counter and paid the waitress at the cash register.**

"**Did you have any where in mind?" Sarah asked.**

**Lee looked a little embarrassed; his eyes were searching in his **

**Brain for answers.**

"**Well usually I stay at like a motel, but since I have a guest I should do something a little more high class, I suppose." Lee said. **

"**No, a motel sounds fine to me, just as long as it's good with you." Sarah said. **

**Lee let out a sigh of relief, "good because that was tomorrow's breakfast that I was risking by saying that," Lee looked around the room and found a map, "the nearest motel is a super 6 and it's about 20 miles away. Well, let's get to it."**

"**Are we going to fly? Because I would really like that." she said ecstatically. **

"**Yeah you see the problem with that is a boy with a girl on his back just suddenly levitating is really not good for unbelievers eyes." Lee said depressed, she looked at him and said "good point, so do we like get a cab?" she asked him.**

"**Pretty much." they stepped outside the diner, while Lee called for a taxi, Sarah wandered around the corner. She found a small butterfly on a flower, she reached for it but it flew away over to another flower. She started to hum a quiet tune, she then reached for it again and it lay still, she picked it up, it's wings flapped a little then it became still again. Then Lee's voice interrupted her hum and the butterfly flew away, "Sarah, we got to go; the taxi is here." Lee called.**

**Lee walked over to her.**

"**You ready?" Lee asked.**

"**Mhmm" Sarah answered.**

"**Let's go."**

*******************

**Lee drifted in and out of consciousness, every muscle in his body ached with feverish pain. Then he was completely immersed in sleep. **

"_**YOU KNOW THE ONLY WAY OUT FOR YOU IS TO GIVE IN TO ME, AND YET YOU STILL RESIST ME, MY OFFER IS OPEN YOU WILL BE BETTER ,STRONGER ,AND MY RIGHT HAND MAN, SO MAKE THIS EASIER ON BOTH OF US AND JUST GIVE IN**__**." **_**Said the shadow's voice. Lee looked at the shadow with such rage that would make the toughest man in the world cry, but there was a small glimmer of happiness in him, just knowing that he was resisting a demon fed his strength.**

"**yeah I'd be better and stronger, but I'd be more like you, so make this easier on both of us and give up." Lee said with a grin on his face. **

"_**THEN YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE, I'M AFRAID THIS IS , GOING TO HURT A LOT**__**." **_**Said the demon, it placed its hand on Lee's chest, and started tearing. Then he felt Sarah jostling him awake, "Lee, Lee!! Wake up!!" Sarah was yelling at him.**

**Lees eyes darted back and forth, he was In another dingy room, with Sarah leaning over him.**

"**what is it?" Lee asked her in a hoarse voice.**

"**you were screaming, I tried to calm you down, then you started getting violent and started to thrash about" She explained.**

**Lee got up and rushed over to the bathroom, he reached the sink and spat up blood, he examined himself after washing the blood down the drain, he had cuts on his back, Lee searched his brain for answers.**

"**Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Sarah said very confused.**

"**Later, now we have to…." Lee was cut off by a feeling of intrusion. "Oh no, people are coming, pack your things." Lee told Sarah, without **

**another word she turned around and started packing, her face held a look of knowing, she knew what he meant.**

**Lee looked over at the clock it read 6:30 AM.**

**Sarah informed lee that she was done packing, "Good, now let's go." **

**They exited the room and went down the hall way. Lee examined the scene in the main room of the hotel: there were five people in the room **

**in all, two men were playing cards at a table, another man was reading a news paper, and two more men were enjoying the continental breakfast.**

"**Don't look but we're almost completely surrounded," Lee **

**nodded to the man reading with a smile "Newspaper," he then **

**nodded to the two men playing cards, "Cards, and only one of the ones eating breakfast, yes sir, we are surrounded, but I think I can take them, if they come at me first." Lee told her. **

**Lee and Sarah walked up to the cashier. **

"**We'd like to check out please, thanks." Lee told the cashier. **

"**Okay, how was your stay?" asked the cashier.**

"**It was great, can we hurry this up?" Lee asked, frustrated.**

"**Sure would you like to fill out a comment card?"**

"**No thank you." he handed her money "keep the change"**

"**Have a nice day." she said with a smile**

**They walked out into the parking lot; the three men followed them into the parking lot. Lee turned to face them; they stopped in their tracks not 3 yards from Lee and Sarah.**

"**What do you want?" Lee asked.**

"**I want the girl, give her to us and you can walk away without anything have happened." the man said in a gruff voice.**

"**Yeah, that's the thing, I would, but I promised I wouldn't." Lee said **

"**My patience is wearing thin." the three men said in unison.**

"**Now you see that's creepy." Lee said, Sarah nodded.**

"**Give her to me or I'll take her." they said in unison, three voices but one conscious. **

**What was this, three average guys talking in unison trying to take a girl wasn't normal; there was something different about them. **

"**What are you, you're not normal people. You're some sort of hive mind, **

**How'd you get in these people? I demand to know." Lee said in a strong tone**

"**I am the mind." the voices said.**

"**Well you're obviously not good so gotta run," Lee turned to Sarah "remember I told you that I would fly you somewhere, now is the time." she climbed on his back, Lee could feel her nervousness vibrating her across his back. Lee looped her Legs through his arms so he was **

**carrying her piggyback. Lee started to run, average speed than faster, faster, faster, until he was in **

**the air, it was harder with two people but he could manage. They were flying at about a hundred yards from the **

**ground, the wind rushed across Lees face, making his hair blow franticly like a writhing mass of whipping hair. The sun was peeking above the horizon line, tones of red and gold streaked the morning sky. Lee pointed to a small park to the right, **

"**That looks like a good place to land." Lee told Sarah. She nodded in response. Lee landed in the sand right by the swing set and the teeter-totter, he set Sarah down on the ground. She put her hand on her head, she looked dazed.**

"**Wow, I can honestly say that was one of the oddest things that has ever happened to me," Sarah declared. Lee looked at her, his eyes held a look of annoyance. "you're one to talk, I was the one flying with someone on my back." Lee took a deep breath in and said, "Wow, it's been a long time since I've flown with more than just me. Are you doing alright?" he asked Sarah. **

"**I'm okay, just a little dizzy, thanks for flying me out of there." She replied. **

"**No problem, it's my job," He said, Lee checked his watch it read 7:00 AM, the morning had begun, "time to go." **

**Lee took Sarah's hand and started to walk, they where near a city and it didn't take long for them to reach a major populated portion of the city. Lee explained to Sarah that the best way to stay hidden was to become a face in the crowd. They went into a diner and ordered breakfast, it was one of those diners that when you see them you think of one time period: the fifties. The floor was in a checkered pattern, everything was colored in bright red and white. A woman came up to Lee and Sarah and showed them their table. She pulled out a pen and paper, handed them two menus, and asked them what they wanted, Lee let Sarah order first.**

"**Um, I'll have scrambled eggs and toast." Sarah told the waitress, **

"**and you sir?" she asked lee.**

"**I'll have a banana." Lee answered.**

"**okay." The waitress said, she wrote down the orders and left taking the menus with her. They sat in silence for a moment.**

"**So, do you have any idea what those people were?" Sarah asked Lee.**

**He looked at her baffled, no thoughts came to his mind.**

"**no clue, most likely some sort of collective consciousness, I have no idea why they were after you but that's where my job comes in, but I'd better check with a colleague of mine." **

"**Is that where we're going?" Sarah asked.**

"**after my banana, good source of potassium, bananas are good." Lee told Sarah. Just then the waitress came up, and placed their plates in front of them.**

"**you two enjoy." the waitress said.**

"**We will," Lee looked eyed the banana, "yum."**

********************** **

**Lee and Sarah walked down the side walk, just four feet from them traffic was backed up as far as the eye could see. Lee smiled, **_**so odd what these people think is important, work, rent, all of them thinking, hearts beating, lungs breathing, but none of them actually living.**_** Lee thought. Lee looked up: the sun was about mid point in the sky. The day seemed to pass so slowly, time was a bit like traffic sometimes it went fast other times it was backed as far as the eye could see, unable to move, but sometimes it just needed a push. just then I knife came around lee's neck. Lee lifted his hands signaling resignation. **

"**I am unarmed" Lee said.**

"**Lee you are never unarmed." said a voice Lee recognized.**

**The knife was removed from his throat.**

**The man turned lee around and gave him a big hug.**

"**oh man, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"**

"**um, okay I'm confused, do you guys know each other" Sarah said. **

"**Sarah meet Lenard Griff, Griff meet Sarah, Griff is the man that found me and taught me to use my inner energy." Lee explained. " he was basically my adopted dad.".**

"**um, okay." Sarah said.**


End file.
